the last goodbye
by eddie280392
Summary: set after the battle of Hogwarts, 10 years on and this is George's last goodbye to Fred


**The Last Goodbye**

I arrived at the beach and immediately set about digging the metal container into the sand so it didn't blow over in the frosty wind. I then put my selection of photos, letters and other memories in the container. '10 years, has it really been that long? 10 years since the battle of Hogwarts, 10 years since the downfall of Voldemort and ultimately 10 years since I lost you' The evening winter wind bit at my arms, my thin shirt did nothing to fend off the stinging breeze, but that's how I like it, my last sacrifice was the sacrifice of warmth and comfort. As the last items were put in the container I looked up to the dark sky, it looked like it was going to rain, not that it matters. I gave a sigh knowing that I should say something, I wished I had have prepared something but I hoped the words would just come to me.

"You know I've never been good with words, that was your thing and I merely followed, I could quote something from our favourite programme, in fact that is what I was going to do but somehow the words don't seem right unless they are mine. It's harsh that I get to live on and see things in the world that you never will, my memories of you are locked away in my mind somewhere perhaps one day they will be unlocked once again. I look up to the sky now and I know somewhere amongst the millions of stars you are there somewhere, I only wish I knew which star I should be talking to right now. I remember how close we were, the times we laughed and the times we cried. The times that we hugged and the times that we fought. Mum still cries at the mention of your name, I try to keep everyone talking about you I don't want them to forget you but seems like the harder I try the less people want to mention you, almost like you are becoming a taboo. I miss you, and it hurts to know that you're not coming back, but I can no longer deny the truth about that day. I used to wait for you; I would leave the bedroom window open at night in case you ever came back with that silly grin on your face and joke with me that I was too soft and gullible. But you never came. For months I would pretend you were still here, I'd tell mum that you needed a plate of dinner as well because you were hungry after a long day at work with me. Mum started to get rid of your stuff and I finally broke down, I yelled at them not to get rid of it, that you would miss it when you got back but they didn't listen, so I would put it all back when they were in bed, in the end they won. It's not our room any more it's just mine and eventually I had to accept that this wasn't one of your pranks, that you really weren't coming back and I was truly alone. When I eventually join you up there I have only two words to say, and I hope you accept them 'I'm Sorry' this is my last goodbye Fred."

I looked back to the container signifying the end of my jumbled up speech, I'm glad I'm not doing this alone, I had brought Neville along. He came up and tied a scarf around my eyes and I sat down on the cold damp sand, the wind whistling in my one good ear, vaguely hearing Neville striking a match to the side of me. Then came the unmistakable smell of burning paper and I knew the memories were alight. I began reminiscing: their first prank at the age of 3, the first time they swapped names at school, first day of Hogwarts, Both being sorted in to Gryffindor, Meeting Harry for the first time, being picked for the Quiddich team, the many adventure with the marauders map, drinking the aging potion and growing beards. A few tears began to seep down underneath the scarf and down my cheeks but I made no move to wipe them. Then the time they busted Harry out of his bedroom with his father's car, Dumbledore's army, and then came the memory that he tried so hard to forget. The battle of Hogwarts. I see the smile on his face as he falls like this is one big joke to him, but this time instead of shying away from them memory as normal, this time I embrace it. These were my final moments with him. Suddenly the scarf is removed from my eyes letting me know everything has been burned. I let my eyes adjust and go pick up the container, it burns my hands but I don't care. I look at the pile of ashes in the container and hold it up as a gust of wind comes. The wind carries off the ashes along with my last piece of Fred. I turn away and take a few steps forward before stopping, I turn back slightly and give the wind one last longing look before I turn and walk away, this time I never look back that was my last goodbye.


End file.
